


Судьба

by Renie_D



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: сегодня самая подходящая ночь





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Битвы пейрингов-2016, команда Тензо & Ирука

— Ирука, задержись сегодня, — говорит ему Третий, заглядывая в кабинет чунинов. — Мне понадобится твоя помощь.

— Хорошо, Хокаге-сама, — кланяется Ирука и ловит сочувствующий взгляд Эбису.

Годовой отчет не за горами и все штабные по уши в делах. Роются как барсуки в бумажных лабиринтах и с ворчанием выталкивают за порог тех лисиц, которых занесло к ним по пустякам. 

Оперативники отмучились неделю назад — теперь очередь аналитиков собирать доклады воедино и писать длиннющие свитки с выводами и рекомендациями. Потом рассылка, потом совещания по итогам с различными ведомствами…

Ирука трет слезящиеся глаза костяшками пальцев, синими от чернил, и тянется, разминая затекшую спину. Смотрит на черное небо с тускло мерцающими звездами за окном. 

Сарутоби-сама прав — сегодня самая подходящая ночь. Ночь новолуния.

***

В кабинете Хокаге слишком накурено. Сизый дым расходится кольцами и завитками, обвалакивает, лезет настырно в нос.

Ирука громко чихает. 

— Будь здоров, — Сарутоби трепет его узловатой сухой рукой по голове и выпускает новую порцию полупрозрачного белесого тумана. — Посмотришь этих?

Ирука кивает.

Плотные серые папки с номерами на корешках и черной шнуровкой крест-накрест. АНБУ. 

Он подвигает всю стопку к себе и закрывает глаза.

Белоснежный шелк кимоно — такой тонкий и гладкий, словно соткан из отражения полной луны в водах Великого Озера. Грива густых белых волос. Черные когти, рога. Невыносимый смрад из приоткрытой пасти, в которой зажат вакидзаси.

Руки перебирают папки одну за другой. Влево. Вправо. Влево. Влево. Влево.

Печати на бледной пергаментной коже. Залитые тьмой глаза с желтыми точками зрачков и глубокие морщины у носа.

Влево. Влево. Вправо.

Ему было десять когда он увидел Шинигами. Четвертый постарался на славу — демон-лис оказался заперт в Наруто, а он, Ирука, получил усмешку и тычок в лицо краем бритвенно-острого ногтя. 

Переносица заныла, пальцы заскребли по гладкому полированному дереву.

— Все, все, Ирука. Держи.

— Спасибо. — Ирука пьет остывший чай из протянутой чашки и старается не расплескать ни капли. 

Руки трясутся как у глубокого старика. 

— Вот эти, Хокаге-сама, — он кладет ладонь на низкую правую стопку из шести неровно уложенных дел. Сжимает пальцами теплый глиняный бок, сглатывает тошнотворный вкус, приклеившийся к нёбу навечно, и предлагает: — Давайте еще полицию посмотрю.

Сарутоби качает головой, и Ирука отводит взгляд. Он слишком слаб. Он знает это, но упрямо склоняет голову и играет желваками. 

— Выборочно гражданские? 

— Ирука, — вздыхает Сарутоби и окутывает его еще одним облаком густого терпкого дыма из своей трубки. — Ты делаешь для деревни больше, чем самые достойные из нас. Но некоторые вещи изменить невозможно.

Ирука смотрит на растрепавшиеся тесемки дел, сваленных на столе, на шляпу Хокаге и думает об Учиха. Если бы он смог разглядеть печати смерти на их лицах, хотя бы части из них…

— Иди домой, Ирука, — Сарутоби смотрит понимающе, устало и печально. — И не бери на себя больше, чем уже на тебе есть.

Ирука заторможено кивает, ругая себя за слабость, благодарит за чай и уступает кресло законному владельцу. 

Когда Ирука распахивает дверь чтобы выйти, Сарутоби негромко командует одному из АНБУ, стоящему у его порога:

— Проводи сенсея до дома.

Ирука не спорит. Он шагает знакомыми коридорами в сопровождении беззвучно скользящей за плечом тени — своей и АНБУ, — и думает, что его дар — не проклятие. И не благословение как убеждал его Сарутоби, когда Ирука первый раз пришел к нему — с трясущимися коленями и разодранной в клочья миссией. Протягивая ее дзенину, только вчера нацепившему новенький жилет, Ирука понял, что тот не вернется. Три сюрикена наискось — рука, сердце, подбородок. Он провалится как только перейдет границу.

Его дар — насмешка. Жестокая бездушная насмешка безразличного ко всему Шинигами. 

— Вам нехорошо? Сенсей? — АНБУ касается его плеча и заглядывает в лицо. Сквозь прорези маски блестят умные темные глаза. 

Он был среди тех шести, что Ирука отложил вправо? Был? Если да — то можно выбить его имя на Камне Памяти заранее, без спешки и проволочек. 

— Как тебя зовут? — У Ируки дрожат губы. Он стоит, вцепившись в лестничные перила и чувствует дурноту, которая поднимается по пищеводу. Словно это он выкурил три трубки без перерыва, словно это он получил рукоятью катаны в висок, катоном в лицо, умер от взрывной печати во время отступления. 

Умер шесть раз подряд.

— Тен… — Голос АНБУ звучит едва слышно, словно издалека. 

Душная, непроглядная тьма наваливается на Ируку как многотонный базальтовый дотон. Так умрет четвертый. Или пятый?

Окружающей его со всех сторон черноте Ирука не сопротивляется.

***

Он приходит в себя от мерного стука сердца и мягких пружинистых шагов. Вокруг слишком темно, а в щеку упирается застежка жилета АНБУ.

— Я в порядке, — говорит он, прижимая ладонь к лицу. Ируке стыдно за свой обморок до кончиков волос. — Отпустите.

— Я донесу вас, сенсей. — АНБУ не сбавляет темпа. — Не беспокойтесь, мы никого не встретим. Уже поздно, а вы не в лучшей форме. Так выйдет быстрее.

— Хорошо. — Ирука готов провалиться от смущения в пасть всех хвостатых разом. Разнервничался как генин на первом экзамене, распсиховался. Грохнулся в обморок как сопливый гражданский на миссии класса «S». Ведь должен был уже привыкнуть. Должен. — Простите.

— Тензо. 

Хриплый голос АНБУ вырывает его из мысленной камеры пыток, где Ирука отвешивает тумаки и затрещины сам себе и распекает свою нежную натуру на все лады.

— Что? — удивленно переспрашивает он.

— Вы спросили как меня зовут, — спокойно объясняет АНБУ. — Перед тем как лишиться сознания. Меня зовут Тензо.

— Очень приятно, АНБУ-сан. — Кланяться кому-то, сидя у него на руках, затруднительно. Ирука смущенно скребет пальцами по светлому кевлару жилета . — А я…

— Умино Ирука. Сенсей Академии и штабной чунин, отвечающий за распределение миссий и входящий в состав аналитической группы под руководством Хокаге.

— Ну да, — с тоской вздыхает Ирука и прислоняется щекой к теплому плечу — в голове еще крутятся отголоски мутной пелены, а мышцы подрагивают от слабости. — А еще я падаю в обмороки и доблестные АНБУ носят меня на руках.

Тензо зафыркал и, не выдержав, расхохотался.

— Это потому что вы не едите, сенсей. — Наставительно произносит он. — Бегаете с бумажками туда-сюда и вместо обеда. И от Хокаге-сама выходите с чакрой по нижней границе, а у вас ее и так почти нет.

Из уст Тензо это звучит совсем необидно и ни капли не насмешливо и уж точно не снисходительно.

— Дома тоже шаром покати?

Ирука пристыженно молчит. Тензо прав. Тело — такое же оружие как катана, сюрикен или кунай. За ним тоже нужен уход и присмотр. 

— Ирука-сенсей, вы во сколько встаете? 

Ирука недоуменно поднимает голову и упираетс взглядом в белую маску. 

— Моя смена заканчивается в шесть. Сходите со мной в «Ичираку»?

— Позавтракать? — Глупо улыбаясь, уточняет Ирука.

— Я могу забрать вас из Академии пообедать. Или поужинать из Штаба. У меня завтра выходной.

Ирука дотрагивается до зеленой полосы, небрежно выведенной на фарфоре, и вдруг понимает, что завтрака не будет. Как не будет и ни обеда, ни ужина. 

Не будет ничего. 

Запыленный гонец из Суны явится за час до рассвета. И Сарутоби отправит тех, кто будет ближе всего — его Тензо и молоденького парня с тремя красными линиями, сходящимися у края маски. А дальше только тонкие нити чакры марионеток и обжигающая всепоглощающая боль.

— Ирука? — Тензо бережно опускает его на землю, приподнимает острыми когтями перчаток лицо. — Тебе плохо? У тебя глаза…

— Да, — хрипит он. — Да…

И бьет сложенными щепотью пальцами в шею между воротником и маской. Прямиком в сонную артерию.

Придерживая сползающего на землю Тензо, Ирука думает, что с Сарутоби он объяснится как-нибудь сам. А вот что сказать спасенному, когда он очнется…

Ирука тянет за ленты и снимает маску с его лица. Высокий лоб, прямой нос, неровные губы — он нажимает подушечкой большого пальца на пухлую нижнюю. 

До утра еще есть время. 

Он засовывает тонкий фарфор в карман разгрузки и подхватывает Тензо под колени и спину так, как тот нес его сам каких-то две минуты назад.

До дома остается два квартала. 

Ирука делает первый шаг и придумывает начало своей длинной речи: «Иногда нужно рискнуть чтобы изменить судьбу — и свою, и того, кто с тобой рядом…» 

А еще он приготовит окономияки на завтрак. С перепелиным яйцами, кальмарами и лососем. У него получается гораздо вкуснее чем в «Ичираку». 

Тензо оценит.


End file.
